Diary of A Priestess
by MamaDrama
Summary: Kagome kept a diary after Inuyasha and her friends ditched her in the middle of the Sengoku Jidai. Will Kagome find her friends? Will she find someone worth giving her time and heart to? Read and find out
1. chapter 1

_5th day of April_

It's been a year. An entire...fucking year. I've been alone. I'm thankful Kaede taught me all the different herbs and their uses. I've been able to make money gathering herbs and roots for villages and priestesses, but it doesn't do a lot of good. I need shoes, thread, other necessities. I just...I dont know what I'm supposed to do anymore. All the shards have been found, Naraku is dead, and yet here I am still. Stuck. If I woulda known he would just LEAVE me here, I would have gone home when I had the chance. Dick head.

What the hell did he leave me here for, anyways? The least he could have done was take me to Edo. But no, him and everyone else just up and leave. Without me. What the hell? I think I should have listened to Sesshomaru...

Anyways, yesterday I heard a rumor that a demon slayer was in Bizen near Ukita. Luckily, I'm only a day off. If I run, I can make it there by sundown.


	2. Chapter 2

_6th April_

I finally made it to the village. Thankfully, the village leader let me eat and bathe, and even told me about the Slayer here. Sounds more like it's Kohaku, but last I saw he was with Sango and the rest of _his_ pack when they left.

His pack. Oh, please. He wouldn't have had **any** of them if it wasn't for me. Then again, I wouldn't have had any of them if it wasn't for Naraku. Ugh. I hate that. I hate being thankful to such a loathsome, foul creature. Digressing.

We were all nothing without each other. I was just some shy, stupid high school girl who had no idea what her world was really like, let alone this world. Inuyasha was not only pinned to a tree in a coma (snort/laugh) but he was also an ignorant, egotistical, lying, leather headed, hated-by-everyone, baka hanyou.

All of them had lost everyone. Well, Inuyasha had Sesshomaru, sorta. But those two were constantly at each others throats. Miroku had his super drunk sort of uncle. Shit. Rambling again.

Grabbing supplies and running after Kohaku.


	3. Chapter 3

_6th April (Night)_

Man! I had no idea how fast this kid could walk. Caught up to him, though. He told me there was another job in Okayoma. Sango went there, he came here. Guess they're supposed to meet up somewhere in between. He says we should get there in the next day or two.

I thought after a year with Sango, he'd actually talk. I don't know what happened last year, but he keeps looking at me funny. I can't decide whether to ask what the hell's wrong with him, or to just wait for Sango...

Well. No need to wait. For a Demon Slayer, he's pretty squirmish. Thirty minutes of forest sounds and he's squawking. Apparently, Inuyasha had told them that he wanted to do something for me after we killes Naraku. A day or two in, they realized Inuyasha wasn't taking them in any particular direction. After that, I guess he threatened their lives. When that stopped working, he threatened mine. Classic cliché villian move. And I was in love with him. *More sarcasm*

I guess everyone snuck off one night while Inuyasha was sleeping. Decided to split up for a little while. Logical. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to follow everyone. Knowing him, he probably threw a tantrum and was on a rampage. Good thing Kikyo's dead. He can wallow in his misery.

Bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

_7th April_

We found Sango faster than expected. We'd been walking all day when boom. There she was on the path ahead of us. It felt so good to see her. I had almost forgotten how beautiful she is. Her hair is much longer. I wonder if she's been using the root and berry mix I showed her.

She looked so guilty. I wish I could help, but I don't even know where to begin considering how to, honestly. I tried the whole "it's okay, I understand, yada yada yada". I told them how I'd been (sorta) living and travelled around. She was the same old Sango. Like when I'd tell her things that happened in my time. But I could see it. I knew that secret look, after all. I'd seen it every day since I'd met her. The undeniable, crushing guilt. She feels guilty for leaving so willingly. At first, anyways. Then it'd been for protection. She stayed to protect them. Her brother, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala, even myself. She stayed. And I love her. I told her, I do. She fell asleep crying on my shoulder, and still, I'm happy. I've missed her so much. Really, she's my sister. I don't blame her.


	5. Chapter 5

_8th April_

My travel companions aren't much for conversation. I don't know what's up, exactly. I told Sango I forgave her ladt night, but still she is acting strange. She's not talking to me, or Kohaku. Then again, it's been a year. Who knows what Inuyasha has done...I'm sure she'll talk when she's ready.


	6. Chapter 6

11t _h April_

Three days. Seriously guys? Three days of small talk idle chit chat and silence. And why the shit are we headed west? I just hope we find Shippo soon. I miss him so much. Sango said he ran to the western territory, Lord Sesshomaru's land, to try and find a Fox teacher. I suppose he is of age. He'll need someone with similar or stronger powers to show him how to wield and control his inner beast, lest it control him and destroy everything he is and holds dear. My poor baby...I pray that the Kamis protect you my dearest Shippo.

On the other hand, we heard the backend of a conversation yesterday. Something about a monk swindling them. Sounds like Miroku, but he was said to be headed north west. We just went west. Still don't know what's going on with Sango.


	7. Chapter 7

_12th April_

So. This is why we headed west. I really should have known. I swear to god, I got an instant migraine the second that one stupid word came out of his stupid perfect mouth.

Miko.

Ugh I could strangle him! Acting like it's **my** fault Inuyasha took off without me. Seriously!? I think I actually told him to fuck off. I'm not sure, I was seeing red. I also think I might have seen him smile. Maybe?

Sango says that Sesshomaru saved there asses when Inuyasha went all berzerk- o. Made talismans of some kind to hide them from the mutt. Mask their scents and auras. Pretty smart. I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

_13th April_

Well this is lovely. Apparently, I am to, and I quote, "stay at Sesshomaru's shiro until Inuyasha surfaces again and they can figure out what to do with him."

Bullshit power play, if you ask me. But no one does. Go figure. Wish I could tell him to go screw himself. But I quite like my head where it is, thank you.

Upon arriving at the shiro about an hour ago, I noticed my room was already prepared, right next to not only Rin, but Shippo as well. I yelled at Sango Kohaku and even Sesshomaru, demanding why I hadn't been told where he was, sooner.

"Because you did not need to know until you arrived here." Bullshit answer, Ice Prince.

Still, I get my son. I can at least avoid Penis Fly Trap(Sesshomaru) over there while I'm stuck here, right?


	9. Chapter 9

_15th April_

Alright. It's apparently impossible to avoid Penis Fly Trap. He has been pretty much everywhere. He even walked in on Sango and myself in the springs! Like, really dude? Come on. You have a hyper sensitive nose, fuckin use it. Jack ass.

Apparently no word from Miroku or Kilala. Last Sango knew, Miroku had circled round to Edo to check on Kaede. We can only hope that Inuyasha wasn't there. Penis Fly trap said if Miroku doesn't return in two days _he's_ going after him. Cause I'm not allowed to leave this stupid shiro. Ohhh I wanna smack him. Them. Dick Head (Inuyasha) and Penis Fly Trap. Both. Yep, that sounds great. Smack Down!

That brings up an interesting mental image, don't it? Ha.


	10. Authors Note

AN

Sorry for all the spelling errors, I'm writing all this on my phone so it likes to be a jackass.

Also, in case you haven't noticed, I rated this M because of the language. I cuss like a sailor so get used to it or find another story :)

Those who do like this story, Read and Review :D


End file.
